


Closer

by A_summer



Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_summer/pseuds/A_summer
Summary: Chapter 20





	Closer

Chapter 20

德拉科真的快疯了。  
他真真切切地感受到，哈利在刻意地躲着他，刻意用那种冷冰冰的态度对待他。  
德拉科感到一种恐慌，他不知道哈利为什么突然会这副样子。即使是一二年级两人可劲儿地互怼的时候，他还能感受到自己在那双碧绿眼睛里的存在，起码那时哈利还会用除了冷淡之外的口吻，譬如愤怒，朝他大喊。  
前段时间他还以为两人的关系已经改善了很多，可是现在，德拉科的心都凉了。  
他宁愿哈利能不满地再怼他几句，而不是现在这幅一句话都不想多说的样子。  
他一定要找一个机会，当面询问一下那个脑回路不知道怎么构造的小狮子。  
……  
恰当的时机很快就来了。  
三年级的学生在这个学期结束前最后一次被组织去霍格莫德小镇参观。  
哈利由于没有签字无法前去，而德拉科由于自作孽撕了签字也不能去。  
这真是一个绝佳的机会。  
当所有人都陆陆续续地离开后，德拉科独自站在校门口，守株待兔。  
半晌，空无一人的雪地里神奇地深深浅浅地印出一串脚印来。  
来了，德拉科勾唇。  
最了解你的果然还是你的对手，德拉科十分清楚哈利绝对不会老老实实的待在霍格沃茨。  
脚印在离校门十几米处远时停下来。德拉科不动声色地握住被魔法袍遮住的魔杖，缓步向前移去。  
“火焰熊熊！”德拉科快速的向雪地塌陷的地方施咒，他刻意地控制着火焰的大小和距离，仅仅达到让火焰的热浪足以把隐身衣掀起一部分的目的。  
瞄准到哈利手握魔杖的位置，德拉科接连发出咒语：“除你武器！”  
小巫师一系列的动作过于快速流畅，不带一丝喘息，让根本没想到来人会突然发起攻击的哈利一点也没反应过来，眼睁睁地看着魔杖掉落在不远处的雪地上。  
德拉科笑的有些冷冽，踱步上前走去，随手将魔杖扔出，与方才那根交叉落在雪地里，黑漆漆的颜色与雪地的洁白对比十分醒目。他直接伸手去扯披在那人身上的隐形斗篷，哈利急急地伸手去挡，没有了魔杖，两人用最原始的方式扭打在一起。哈利不知道德拉科到底想干什么，被动地回扛着他的进攻。来回推攘之间一个重心不稳，二人齐齐倒地。  
……  
雪地里一片洁白，除了某处有些凌乱，以及两根孤零零地交叉躺着的魔杖，并无任何异样。  
宽大的隐形斗篷将二人全都覆盖住，德拉科恰恰压在哈利上方。  
两人长长的腿交错着，德拉科双臂按在哈利头颅两侧，微微拉开两人的距离，防止压到身下的人。  
这真是一个，微妙的姿势。  
温热的呼吸吐在哈利的面颊上，那么的烫人，更炽热的是身上那人的目光，直直的，仿佛直接看穿了哈利的内心。  
哈利有些别扭的扭开头，躲开了那如火的视线，顿时，修长白皙的脖颈暴露在金发男孩面前。  
骨骼分明，沁着汗珠，随着呼吸一动一动的，真他妈该死的性感！  
德拉科喘着粗气，心中一动，低头吻了上去。  
脖子上突然的异样让哈利猛然一惊，压抑住了快要传出口的呻吟。  
德拉科顺着脖子舔砥，啃咬，留下湿漉漉的痕迹和充满情色的气息，缓缓向下，在锁骨处停留，伸出舌头逗弄，一遍遍地描摹锁骨的形状。  
吻了一会儿后，德拉科又顺着脖颈渐渐朝上游移，突然之间狠狠地吸了一口，发出响亮的夹着水声的声音，又快速的向上，来到哈利的下颚，一口含住了哈利的喉结，巨大的冲击终于让哈利呻吟出声。  
德拉科抬起头， 和哈利对视。  
翡翠的瞳孔由于这剧烈的刺激泛满了水花，像是最清澈无暇的碧湖，泛着涟漪，将德拉科吸了进去。哈利的嘴还微微张着，德拉科伸手抚摸着哈利的黑发，最后来到额头上那道闪电形状的疤痕，低头吻上了哈利的唇。  
他撬开牙关，长驱直入，带动着小舍共舞，你来我往，牵扯出几缕银丝。  
哈利的脑子此刻其实是清醒的，他内心里无处释放的情感仿佛得到了宣泄。  
不要招惹我……不要让我觉得我不是一厢情愿……不要让我觉得……你也……喜欢我……如果现在放开我，我可以当作什么都没有发生。  
德拉科哪里听得到哈利的心声，他多日的不安因为这个吻好像得到了一针镇静剂一样，彻底放松下来。


End file.
